Viviendo como una chica por ti
by ximsol182
Summary: Noah es rechazado por Chris una y otra vez. A ella le gustan las chicas, asi que Anubias tiene la idea de vestirlo como una chica para acercarse a ella. Que pasara? NoahXChris, AnubiasXSellon, ShunXAliceXFabia
1. Rechazo

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Noah de travesti. Si no saben quien m*** es Noah, pues es el niño que era el fan de Dan , pero luego se hizo fan de Anubias, durante la 4 temporada de Bakugan. Es un poco Mary Sue (o Gary Stu, ya que es un chico)**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** NoahXChris

**Otras parejas:** AnubiasXSellon, RobinXSoon, ChrisXSellon (no correspondido)

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo como una chica...por ti<br>**

Era un agradable día de verano en el recién reparado Interespacio Bakugan. Hacía un calor agradable y toda la gente se iba a pelear con sus Bakugan para después irse a las piscinas. Era un día inolvidable. Pero para cierto niño era un día para olvidar.

Es que Chris nunca aprendía?

Ella ya había sido rechazada antes por Sellon, su mejor amiga, a quien quería y admiraba mucho. Él quiso consolarla, ya que él era el mejor amigo del novio de Sellon, Anubias. Pero ella lo rechazaba. Todo era influencia de Soon, también amiga de Sellon. Solo porque no le caía bien…

Luego Chris busco consuelo en Shun. Él fue amable y jovial con ella. Pero ella lo interpretó como algo más y se enamoró. Después se le declaró solo para recibir lo que cruelmente había recibido antes:

El rechazo.

Ahora si iba a aceptarlo!

Todavía no entendía por que se había enamorado de ella. Ella era muy atractiva, de rubia cabellera y ojos morados que siempre brillaban de alegría con una chispa traviesa. Sin embargo, era mucho mayor que él, que apenas iba en sus 14 abriles.

-Shun no es el chico para ti…Quieres salir conmigo?-dijo, acercándose a ella con decisión.

Ella volteo y lo vio despectivamente

-Cuantas veces te voy a decir que no? No me gustas así, Noah.

-Pero…Me gustas de veras, Chris…Y además, yo podría darte lo que Sellon ni Shun te dieron.

-No lo creo. En primer lugar. Eres un chico. A mi me gustan las chicas-dijo ella, dejando atónito al menor-Además, soy mayor que tú. No me gustan salir con nenitos recién salidos del jardín de niños! Y…

Eso había sido demasiado! Noah iba a responder hasta que apareció Soon

-Chris!-rio la castaña, en un generoso bikini rosado, mientras abrazaba por atrás a su amiga-Te está molestando este piojo llorón?

Piojo? Está bien, era un niño. Pero…había cambiado tanto desde el día en el que él había entrado al Equipo Anubias! Ahora era más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo! Acaso la actitud no lo era todo?

-Le estoy diciendo que a mí no me gustan las personas como él. Prefiero a las chicas-respondió Chris a su amiga

En eso Soon tuvo una idea. Se lo dijo al oído a la rubia, quien rió al escuchar semejante cosa. Miraron a Noah, quien estaba a punto de explotar al ver como ellas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. Ambas se miraron con cariño y juntaron sus labios, sensualmente.

El pequeño ojimiel se quedó con la boca abierta. A quien no le gustaba ver hacer eso a un par de chicas lindas en bikini? Pero no si una de ellas te gustaba!

-Ahora lo ves? No eres mi tipo, Noah…Me gustan las chicas.

-Pero si hace una semana estabas tras Shun!

-No es obvio? Se parece a Sellon.

Buen punto, pensó el

Ellas se marcharon entre risas, caminando de nuevo a la piscina. Noah se sentía mal de nuevo. Estaba triste porque había sido rechazado por segunda vez por ella. Decidió desahogarse comiendo helado, Se largó a la heladería más cercana, que estaba junto a los toboganes de agua.

-Un helado, por favor-dijo sin mucho interés

-De que sabor, lindura?-sonó una voz femenina chillona. Era Julie. Él sabía quién era. La Peleadora Subterra del primer equipo que tuvo Dan para salvar a la tierra de la maldad de Naga. Él había sido un gran fanático de los Peleadores desde que tenía 9.

-Julie? Trabajas aquí!

-Pues fíjate que sí. Aquí me pagan mejor que allá en Australia. Además puedo ver a mis amigos todos los días. Con este calor, todos se vienen a comer helados acá!

-Cierto…

-De que sabor?

-Me das un cono arcoíris?-dijo el, con brillo en los ojos. En unos 3 minutos lo recibió. Vio el gran cono, con su cubierta de chocolate y grajeas. Incluso tenía paletas en los bordes y trozos de galleta. Se veía tan colorido….

…hasta infantil. Él era demasiado infantil. Sera por eso que Chris lo había rechazado?

Pensando en eso, enterró su boca en el helado hasta devorárselo por completo en 10 segundos. De pronto sintió una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Volteó a ver quiénes eran. Eran sus amigos, Ben, Robin, Jack y Anubias

-Anda, suéltalo-dijo Anubias, quien le había dado la palmada.

-De que hablas, Anubias?

-Ay por favor, Noah!-se burló Ben-Sabemos que si te comes un cono arcoíris así de rápido es porque estas enfadado o deprimido

-O ambas-agregó Robin

-Yo sé lo que te pasa!-chilló Jack, con su risa escandalosa-Es que Chris te rechazó de nuevo, no?

El moreno solo dio un suspiro

-Le diste en el blanco-murmuró Ben al pequeño rubio moreno de risa chillona, quien empezó a reír mas escandalosamente al saber que tenia razón.

-Es eso!-se quebró Noah-Dice que soy un chico y porque soy muy niño para ella!

-Estas insinuando que Chris es lesbiana? Pero si se le declaró a Shun!

-Es que se parece a Sellon

-Tiene razón-asintió Anubias.

-Iré a pedir otro helado…-dijo el menor, parándose de la silla en la que estaba. Anubias lo tomó del brazo

-Recuerdas lo que te pasó la última vez que te atracaste de conos arcoíris? Te quedas aquí y no comes nada más!-le dijo en tono amenazador. El peleador Subterra se estremeció y empezó a llorar.

Su grupo lo veía preocupado, sin saber qué hacer. Solo Anubias seguía con su mirada impasible.

-Ay, Noah…creí que habías dejado de ser el niñito llorón que eras cuando te conocimos…

-Cállate, Jack. Tiene derecho. Es por amor-susurró Robin

-Venga, deja de llorar-dijo Anubias, quien seguía con su mirada fría –La respuesta a tus problemas es obvia.

-Qué piensas hacer?-dijo el menor, confundido

-Fácil, no? A Chris le gustan las chicas, no?

-Sí. Y?

-Bueno…tienes que volver a acercarte a ella

-Estás loco, Anubias? Me rechazará!

-No como un chico…Sino como una chica

-Eh?-comentó Noah, mas confundido que nunca

-Si…susurró Anubias. Mírate, tienes toda la complexión, la voz y todo. Chris no lo notaria. Unas ropas lindas y femeninas y ZAZ! Serás una chica en cuestión de segundos y la conquistaras. El único problema es…-le bajó los shorts del traje de baño a Noah de un tirón. Este dio un respingo por no dijo nada. Los demás bañistas ni se inmutaron. Después de todo, no era un chico guapo como Shun Kazami.

-…el único problema es esto-sentenció Anubias, señalando lo que había entre las piernas de Noah-Pero no te preocupes. Eso no es nada que unas vendas no pueden arreglar. Será pan comido.,

Los demás chicos del grupo entendieron lo que quería decir Anubias y empezaron a reír todos a coro. Solo Noah, ahí en el centro, con los shorts abajo, no entendía el significado de tanta risa. Lo comprendería después…

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Q mala soy al hacer un fic como este y con personajes tan impopulares en la serie! Apuesto a q no recibire reviews x esto, pero tenia q intentarlo.


	2. Metamofosis

**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Advertencia: **Noah de travesti. Si no saben quien m*** es Noah, pues es el niño que era el fan de Dan , pero luego se hizo fan de Anubias, durante la 4 temporada de Bakugan. Es un poco Mary Sue (o Gary Stu, ya que es un chico)**  
><strong>

**Pareja:** NoahXChris

**Otras parejas:** AnubiasXSellon, RobinXSoon, ChrisXSellon (no correspondido)

* * *

><p><strong>Viviendo como una chica...por ti<br>**

-No estoy seguro de esto, chicos...

Todo el Equipo Anubias se encontraba en casa de Ben. Había que iniciar la operación "Convirtiendo a Noah en una hermosa chica!"

-Ay, por favor Noah! Al final nos agradecerás!-dijo Robin

-Y podremos ver lindas ropas de chica en el proceso!-rió Ben

-Esto será emocionante! Jajaja!-chillaba Jack Punt entre risas-Ya conseguí todo el material! Me paseé por las casas de algunas de las chicas peleadoras del Interespacio!

-A ver. Deja ver lo que trajiste-dijo Anubias con evidente interés.

-Aquí esta! Las tangas de Mira Clay…

-Estas cosas son para culonas!-gritó Noah horrorizado al ver las finas tangas de color naranja con lacitos rojos

-Me dejas terminar?-se quejó el rubio-Como les decía, traje los brassieres de Julie Makimoto, los calcetines de Runo Misaki, las faldas de Alice Gehabich, el maquillaje de Fabia Sheen, los aretes de Zenet Surrow y los adornos para el cabello de Lena Isis. Hubiera traído sus lentes, pero eran tan feos!

-No importa-acotó Anubias-Bien hecho, Jack...Bien hecho...

-Tranquilo, amigo! En caso de que te quedaran grandes los de Mira, traje también las de Sellon, Soon y Chris!

-Pero que hacias viendo entre las cosas de Chris?-gritó histericamente el pelinegro. Sin embargo al ver la tanga rosada con lacitos negros, no pudo evitar sonrojarse-Sabes que? Damelos...

Anubias veia el panorama alentador. Iba a convertir a su mejor amigo en una chica, y a la vez estaba rodeado por prendas de chicas. Pensamientos turbios pasaban por su mente, imaginandose a Sellon vestida de hombre para el.

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo el material y al chico asi que quitate todo, Noah, ya!

El aludido obedeció y empezó a desvestirse lentamente, empezando por quitarse la capa marrón que solia usar. Sus grandes y temerosos ojos ambar veian en el espejo su complexion delgada. Tenia todo un aspecto infantil. Por eso Chris lo habia rechazado? Porque no era guapo como Shun ni tenia la personalidad magnetica de Sellon?

Eso no importaba ya. Estaba dispuesto a cambiar.

Volteó con seguridad, a ver a sus amigos. Sin embargo las miradas de Anubias, Robin y Ben lo hicieron intimidarse otra vez. La risa de Jack tampoco ayudaba, asi que se cubrió adelante.

-Y por que haces eso?-se escandalizó Ben-Estamos entre hombres. Somos amigos.

-No lo se, Ben...Me siento intimidado. Ademas un dia vi a Shun en los vestidores del Interespacio. Y vi que el tenia algo que no yo tenia...Quiza deberia conseguirme unas pastillas para los alargamientos...

-Noah! Shun tiene 18 años! Tu tienes 14

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Cierra la boca y ponte esta tanga-lo calló Anubias mientras lo derribaba en el suelo y le ponia a la fuerza la tanga amarilla de Soon. Pasaron horas entre las que le hacian probarse mas y mas cosas de chicas. Empezó por un formador para niñas pequeñas, ya que Robin quiso ponerle un brassiere con relleno, pero Noah se sintió mal, asi que lo dejaron asi.

-Normal. Podemos decir que eres plana.

Luego le pusieron uns calcetines rayados, parecidos a los de Runo. Luego de probar muchas ropas femeninas, se decidieron por una playera corta rosada y una falda a cuadros. Y un par de zapatos que pertenecian a Fabia. Era la Reina de Neathia, asi que no se percataria que le faltaban un par.

Y por primera vez Noah se sintió como una chica. Sin embargo era una tortura saber que a pesar de que estaba escondido por la tanga amarilla, _eso_ aun estaba ahi. Anubias entendió la preocupacion de su amigo y lo resolvió con varias ventas ajustadas alrededor de su cintura y mas abajo. Apretaba horrible, pero valia la pena.

-Estás listo!-sentenció Anubias, viendo a "la nueva chica" terminada-Si fueras de verdad saldría contigo

-En serio?-dijo el menor, sonrojado

-Ni muerto. Era broma. O sea, tienes cara de bebé, no tienes senos y tienes esa cosa abajo

-Anubias…-suspiró el recien transformado

-Estas listo! Ahora solo falta que aprendas como portarte como una chica!-rió Jack-Solo camina mucho moviendo el trasero...pero sin exagerar! Asi no! Lo haces horrible!...Bueno, como te decia, ademas necesitas usar conversaciones mas largas, hablar superficialidades y estas tonterias que tanto les gusta a las chicas. Eso si, suspira por Shun una que otra vez de vez en cuando. Veo que todas las chicas lo hacen.

-Bueno. Al parecer la tanga de Soon es la que queda bien-comentó Noah, hasrto de tanta informacion sobre como ser una femina-Devuelve a Mira y Sellon estas otras. Yo me encargo de la de Chris…

-Dame esas-exclamó Anubias, arrancando la tanga de Sellon de las manos de Jack- Así que esta es la ropa interior de Sellon…Así que así luce por dentro…

-Anubias!-gritaron los demás a coro al ver lo que estaba haciéndole a la pobre tanga lila

Ahora solo tenia que ir al otro dia al Interespacio y encontrarse con Chris.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Los pobres chicos del Equipo Anubias son unos pervs! Pero no los culpen, son hombres. Y ahora, que pasara? Chris caerá en la trampa? Noah sabra lo que le espera en su nueva vida como chica?


End file.
